A Song of Gold and Fire
by alexxxdino4446
Summary: The man who gathered all the treasures of the earth, the man who sacrificed everything only to be betrayed by his own ideals and the man who became the source of all the evils in the world. Will they be part of the game? Or maybe they'll be part of something bigger?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone.

This the first of a couple of one-shot stories before resuming my main story Coming from the emptiness.  
I hope you like it.

* * *

The earth was covered in fire, from the roads in the border of the Dothraki Sea and the Red Waste, the travelers and merchants were witnesses of something that it could only be called the end of the world, a storm of red and gold shook the earth, leaving destruction on its path along with horror and despair in the eyes of the witnesses and those in the nearby cities where it could be heard what became known as a song of gold and fire.

Surrounded by a land covered in ashes, a man with white hair, gray eyes and tanned skin was wearing a black body armor with a red overcoat covering his arms and upper torso, his right arm stretched and a golden sheath with blue enamel in front of him like a shield, a sheath that seemed more like a treasured to show dignity and nobility but at the same time as something to be wielding and not to be contemplated. In front of him was a young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame, red crimson eyes like blood, wearing a golden armor with a red cape from its waist and wielding a sword with and unusual form, a sword that existed before the concept of the sword was born. Both of them were waiting for the other, one dressed in red, surrounded by a golden aura from the Absolute Defense protecting him and the other wearing a golden armor with red streams of power coming from The Sword That Cut the World Apart wielded on his right hand.

Archer wasn't tired, for some reason, whatever happened to the Grail during his fight with Gilgamesh when he tried to buy time for Rin, Shirou and Saber, caused to his body and his magic circuits to be completely restored, sadly his opponent got the same benefit.

"The only thing that is not a copy and does not belong to you, as expected for a faker." Gilgamesh said annoyed.

"What can I say, she is a very stubborn woman." Archer said with a slight smile.

"She certainly is." With those words Gilgamesh turned and started to walk.

"That's all?" Archer asked surprised by the sudden change. "I tough you were going to erase my existence, King of Heroes." Archer smiled trying to provoke his opponent.

"Don't get confused Archer." Gilgamesh looked at him. "Your very existence annoys me, but it's not worthy of my time." And he left.

Archer looked around "But if you ever cross my path again, it wouldn't matter if it doesn't, huh." He murmured. "A world without the conscience of humanity or Gaia to interfere with my magecraft." Then he smiled. "Rin, seems you were able to destroy it, unfortunately now I'm stuck with the most arrogant and selfish hero of all the times in a world that probably will become his playground." He then started to walk in the opposite direction, in a world where the counter force couldn't reach him and at his peak, now he was free.

* * *

As she and her khalasar were heading at Qarth, Daenerys Targaryen looked around; slowly she stopped as she looked at the black earth in one part of the Red Waste.

"Wait." Daenerys ordered as she contemplates the view and noticed the ruins that were part of the Red Waste. "You didn't mention this part when you told me about the Red Waste." She said at Ser Jorah who stood beside her.

"My apologies Khaleesi, I did not considered the stories to be true or relevant for that matter."

"What stories?" Daenerys asked as she focused her attention at Ser Jorah.

"More like tales or legends, Khaleesi." He answered in a respectful tone. "About the end of the world, the coming of the gods, some even talk about a lord of light and his follower fighting against the night itself." Ser Jorah started to tell.

"All because part of the Red Waste its black?" She asked.

"Legends and tales come from the real events you know." A man with a hooded cloak answered in a cocky tone while leaning on a rock. "And you don't have to be a genius to figure out that this was done by someone or some in this case."

"Who are you?" Ser Jorah readied his sword at the newcomer along with the rest of the Dothraki nearby.

"It's impolite to ask for someone name without introduce yourself, you know." The man said in a mocking tone, annoying Jorah.

"I'm Daenerys of House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea and Mother of Dragons." Daenerys stepped in before things got worse, introducing herself at the man who in response moved from the rock and removed his hood looking at her with his brow eyes.

"Please, just call me Angra." The man smiled as his eyes turned blue and his tattooed body tensed like a depredator getting ready for his prey."I insist." 

* * *

Author's note:

If someone like to continue the story or use the idea, then go ahead, I'll be honored.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire, raw and uncontrollable fire consumed her village as she ran as fast as possible to save herself, everything was consumed, her family and friends. She could still feel them, hunting her as the hungry wolves hunt their preys, even as everything was taken away from her they wanted more, beasts, that was the perfect way to describe them, indomitable forces the Dothraki were on land, but even then she would keep running, even if her body screamed in pain, far away from the Dothraki Sea and the Red Waste until she reached the salt water they hated so much.

"Zhey vikeesi!" She heard a yell coming behind as well the sound of horses galloping coming closer and closer, she felt how her body was soon to give up the remaining strength left on it as her steps grow heavier.

"Ugh!" She groaned in pain as she stumbled on the sand, she panicked trying to get up, but she stopped the moment she realized that her chasers were no longer pursuing her, she paled and prepared to face her soon to be captors as she resigned the fact that could no longer run away, then she heard it.

"Oh my, this is an interesting sight, I don't think a group of strong and experienced warriors chasing a young maiden is something you expect to encounter on your way back home."

She turned and saw it, a young man, almost a kid of roughly her same age with the most astounding hair she has ever seen, it reminded her of the sun moments ago before the night fell and her village was assaulted.

"Your kind doesn't speak the common tongue and that doubt that even if I talk to you in your own language you'll be dissuaded."

She couldn't believe it, not how the Dothraki were trying to regain the control of their horses as they resisted to get close at him, not because they looked afraid, it was almost as if they refused to have their masters approach him.

"At least I can let you go away."

With those words the horses stopped and their riders dismounted saying thing she couldn't understand. She gasped as she saw them take their weapons of their mounts and started walking at the boy, but her surprised was raised when their horses started to run past their riders on her direction and disappeared in to the night.

"Well, let's do this now, shall we?"

The Dothraki hurried at him with rage reigning their judgment as a Dothraki without a horse wasn't a Dothraki, however as they got close a golden tablet divided in two appeared in the hand of the boy with a golden light, who pointed his other hand at them.

"ARGGGGGG!" And just like that, her chasers burst into flames, screaming and writhing in pain until only ashes remained.

"You don't have to worry anymore." The boy turned and extended his hand at her, she wondered about what happen as the tablet returned at the golden light from which it came, but all thoughts and questions vanished the moment she stared at his eyes, those red eyes that reminded her of the blood she witnessed moments ago, but at the same had a kindness like she never experienced before, they so kind and divine that made her felt safe, so safe that the moment he smiled at her all doubt she had left her body and reached for his hand.

"Huh!"

She opened her eyes, she looked her hand extended and realized that it was all a dream, a memory of the moment she swore never forget and that she didn't, not even when she reached adulthood a year ago.

"You're awake." She looked at entrance of her chambers, a room of the same size of her lost home, all decorated with gorgeous curtains, ornaments and other furniture, always surprising from its mere sight, but not even with all of it, could be compared to the presence at her door, of the man that saved her.

"My king." She got up from her bed and bowed at her visitor.

"Even after I told you not to, you are still doing it." Right as she was about to apologize he stopped her. "It's okay, I have other business here anyway." She then looked at him and asked what will now could be considered her signature phrase at him.

"What can I do for you my king?" She asked and noticed his stern eyes as he answered.

"Stay still." He commanded as he approached, reminding her how he changed over the years, no longer was the joyful, modest and friendly kid she knew, instead was the serious, confident, almost arrogant man in from of her.

"It suits you." He commented pulling her out of her thoughts as she felt something around her neck.

"It's beautiful." She murmured embellished at the golden necklace, it was a golden serpent around a leaf with a greenish blue jewel in the middle.

"Keep it all the time, even when you sleep, and no substance or disease in the world would ever hurt you." Her eyes widened the moment she looked at him, smiling.

"I will!" She promised as her eyes watered, because even if he changed, his kindness wasn't lost.

"It's been a year since you stopped being a girl." He spoke while making his way at the door. "I will hear all the tales of your recent adulthood when the sun sets, so from now take the day and enjoy this moment, you better not disappoint me wasting your nameday Siduri." He smirked as he looked her on last time before he left.

"Thank you." She whispered at the now gone person, while holding his gift close to her chest and her heart, before she looked at the door on more time, however instead of looking for her king she directed her eyes at the sky where caught her interest.

"A red comet?"


End file.
